The Only Gift
by Forever Tranquility
Summary: Darien is alone on Christmas, and all he wants is that special somone to share it with him.


Title: The Only Gift  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me… but Darien does!!! Hah, hah, hah!! Ok, just kidding. He doesn't. Also the song "The Only Gift" belongs to N*SYNC.  
  
word- telling story  
  
"word"- talking  
  
word- song  
  
"word"- both talking and song  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
I was making my list.  
  
I was checking it twice.  
  
In the middle of this I got tears in my eyes.  
  
For in my foolish heart,  
  
There was one simple truth.  
  
The only gift I wanted was you.  
  
It had been seven years. Here he was a full-grown man, at twenty-five, and he was making a Christmas list for his friends and family. Her family actually, which would hopefully one day soon also be his family. But now all he could think about was her.  
  
He picked up the frame sitting on the nightstand, his cobalt blue eyes, scanning over the picture longingly.  
  
A girl of about fifteen with cornflower blue eyes stared back at him. The picture was of them sitting together under a tree, in a park nearby. It had been taken the week before he left for college.  
  
Her long blond hair was tied up in the usual meatball hairstyle. She was leaning up against his chest, with her arms around his neck, playing with his ebony black hair. While his arms were around her waist. Her eyes were sparkling, and her cheek rosy. They were both smiling at the camera.  
  
These past seven years had been difficult. He hadn't seen her once.  
  
Three years after he' d gone to Harvard, she had been accepted into a four-year training course at Stanford to start her career as a Pediatrician.  
  
Who would've thought that his Serena would be in an Ivy League, just like he had.  
  
But in the year he had been there, he'd only talked to her on the phone, maybe once a week, due to the fact that they were both so busy.  
  
He hadn't seen her, held her, kissed her, in seven long years.  
  
And now here it was, the day before Christmas Eve, and she didn't even get a break to go home. She said something about having to study and take some exams.  
  
I was trimming the tree.  
  
I was stringing the lights.  
  
While the radio played, Silent Night.  
  
There were presents sent.  
  
Though there were quite a few.  
  
The only gift I wanted was you.  
  
The next night found him sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the Christmas tree in front of him.  
  
The radio was playing quietly in the apartment. The tree was bare, save the lights.  
  
She always loved decorating the tree. And for some reason, he just couldn't find it in himself to decorate the tree without her there.  
  
He looked at the tree seeing the many gifts under the tree addressed to both of them to open the following morning.  
  
Sadly enough, he didn't even want to think about tomorrow.  
  
He looked at his watch and sighed. He needed to go get ready for the get together at Serena's house.  
  
He really didn't feel like it, seeing as she wasn't there. But maybe they could cheer him up some how.  
  
You need to be home with me.  
  
Alone with me.  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree.  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe.  
  
As candles glow.  
  
Please come home soon.  
  
It's not the same without you.  
  
While getting dressed, he realized how much he really wanted her to be here.  
  
He had spent so many Christmases along, he didn't want to spend another one that way. No matter how selfish that sounded.  
  
He wanted her to be here, with him.  
  
He wanted Andrew to put up mistletoe everywhere so he and Serena could *accidentally* get stuck under it.  
  
He wanted to be sitting with her on the ouch, looking at the Christmas tree, holding each other, while the fire burnt long into the night.  
  
Alas, he knew, that that would not happen. Not this year anyway.  
  
He quickly gathered his things, and rushed out the door, knowing he was going to be late.  
  
'Hmm……. Serena's habits are rubbing off on me,' he thought fondly.  
  
As the bitter sweet night,  
  
Had come to an end.  
  
I was saying goodbye,  
  
To our family and friends.  
  
And they all wished me well.  
  
And I knew that I knew.  
  
The only gift I wanted was you.  
  
He waved goodbye one last time, before getting into his car to go home.  
  
He knew they were all sad that Serena couldn't make it home.  
  
And he knew that they knew, that that was all he had wanted.  
  
He glanced at his watch seeing it was almost eleven. He started his car, and slowly backed out of the driveway.  
  
Once on the road, he turned on the radio.  
  
"You need to be home with me.  
  
Alone with me.  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree.  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe.  
  
As candles glow.   
  
Please come home soon.  
  
It's not the same without you."  
  
He quickly shut off the radio. That song hit *way* to close to home.  
  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly.  
  
Fa la la la la, la la la la."  
  
He heard carolers wrapping up their Christmas music, getting ready to go home.  
  
That might have been him and Serena tonight, had she been here. But he couldn't blame her, and he knew it. It wasn't her fault.  
  
The only gift I wanted way you…….  
  
You need to be home with me.  
  
Alone with me.  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree.  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe.  
  
As candles glow.  
  
Please come home soon.  
  
It's not the same without you.  
  
He unlocked the door to his apartment, and shut it dejectedly behind him.  
  
Falling onto the couch, he let out a heavy sigh, his eyes quickly becoming blurry. He closed them tightly, before any tears could fall, and leaned his head back on the couch cushion.  
  
Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a soft knock at his door.  
  
I was making my list.  
  
I was checking it twice.  
  
In the middle of this,  
  
I got tears in my eyes.  
  
For in my wishful heart,  
  
There was one simple truth.  
  
The only gift I wanted was you.  
  
He opened his eyes, and looked at the door, before slowly getting up.  
  
There was another knock at the door. This one a tad more urgent, making him move faster to unlock the door.  
  
When he opened the door, he looked at the person's tennis shoe-clad feet. Past the blue bell-bottom jeans, furry coat, and long blond hair, and into a sky of blue.  
  
He stared into her eyes, not daring to move. Thinking it was all too unreal. A dream he might wake up from.  
  
"Se-……. Serena?" he questioned, looking at her joyful face.  
  
"Darien," she sighed placing a small, cold hand on his cheek.  
  
His hand went up to cover hers, closing his eyes, praying to god this wasn't a dream.  
  
Then he quickly pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Oh Darien. I missed you so much," Serena cried hugging him fiercely.  
  
"I missed you too. You know, you're the only thing I wanted this Christmas, and every Christmas," he stated, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Darien."  
  
"I love you too Serena," he said, pulling her into an earth shattering kiss that blew both their minds.  
  
They never knew how much their hearts yearned for each other, up until that very moment. And they both knew, that never again would they be separated for that long. Never.  
  
For in my wishful heart.  
  
There was one simple truth.  
  
The only gift I wanted was…….  
  
You.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Hey all! I'm back. And yay! I'm finally done……. God that ending was soooo cheezy, so sappy. I'm dieing over the sugary-ness of it. Oh well! I'm done! What does it matter now?! Hmm? I hope you guys liked it. Please review.   
  
Forever Tranquility  
  
P.S. Don't fret; I am working on my other stories. I just get a little side tracked sometimes when I have a writer's block. 


End file.
